You Can Get It If You Really Want
You Can Get It If You Really Want '- jest znaną późną rocksteadyjską piosenką napisaną i graną przez jamajskiego piosenkarza reggae Jimmy'ego Cliffa. Wersja została nagrana przez jamajskiego piosenkarza Desmonda Dekkera, stając się hitem jako singiel wydany na wielu rynkach, osiągając 2 pozycję na brytyjskiej liście UK Singles Chart. Został sklasyfikowany jako numer 27 w 1970 roku w Wielkiej Brytanii. Piosenkę tę można usłyszeć w filmie ''DTV Rock, Rhythm & Blues. W 1990 roku piosenka ta została użyta w albumie ''Sebastian From The Little Mermaid '''razem z innymi utworami, które wykonuje Samuel Wright jako krab Sebastian. Wright śpiewa tę wersję także w filmie telewizyjnym ''Sebastian's Caribbean Jambore. Tekst piosenki Wersja oryginalna You can get it if you really want You can get it if you really want You can get it if you really want But you must try, try and try Try and try, you'll succeed at last Look here Persecution you must bear Win or lose you've got to get your share Got your mind set on a dream You can get it, though harder they seem Now You can get it if you really want You can get it if you really want You can get it if you really want But you must try, try and try Try and try, you'll succeed at last I know it, listen Rome was not built in a day Opposition will come your way But the hotter the battle you see It's the sweeter the victory Now You can get it if you really want You can get it if you really want You can get it if you really want But you must try, try and try Try and try, you'll succeed at last You can get it if you really want You can get it if you really want You can get it if you really want But you must try, try and try Try and try, you'll succeed at last You can get it if you really want - I know it You can get it if you really want - don't I show it You can get it if you really want - so don't give up now You can get it if you really want - keep on trying Tłumaczenia na język polski Możesz coś osiągnąć, jeśli naprawdę chcesz Możesz coś osiągnąć, jeśli naprawdę chcesz Możesz coś osiągnąć, jeśli naprawdę chcesz Ale musisz próbować, próbować i próbować… Próbować i próbować, a w końcu ci się uda Słuchaj no: Musisz znieść prześladowanie Aby zwyciężyć lub przegrać, musisz wziąć udział Miej umysł nastawiony na marzenie Możesz coś osiągnąć, chociaż wydaje się to zbyt trudne Teraz: Możesz coś osiągnąć, jeśli naprawdę chcesz Możesz coś osiągnąć, jeśli naprawdę chcesz Możesz coś osiągnąć, jeśli naprawdę chcesz Ale musisz próbować, próbować i próbować… Próbować i próbować, a w końcu ci się uda Wiem to, posłuchaj: Nie od razu Rzym zbudowano Napotkasz opór na swej drodze Jednak im bardziej zażarta jest bitwa Tym słodsze jest też zwycięstwo Teraz: Możesz coś osiągnąć, jeśli naprawdę chcesz Możesz coś osiągnąć, jeśli naprawdę chcesz Możesz coś osiągnąć, jeśli naprawdę chcesz Ale musisz próbować, próbować i próbować… Próbować i próbować, a w końcu ci się uda Możesz coś osiągnąć, jeśli naprawdę chcesz Możesz coś osiągnąć, jeśli naprawdę chcesz Możesz coś osiągnąć, jeśli naprawdę chcesz Ale musisz próbować, próbować i próbować… Próbować i próbować, a w końcu ci się uda Możesz coś osiągnąć, jeśli naprawdę chcesz - wiem to Możesz coś osiągnąć, jeśli naprawdę chcesz - czy nie jestem tego dowodem? Możesz coś osiągnąć, jeśli naprawdę chcesz - więc teraz się nie poddawaj Możesz coś osiągnąć, jeśli naprawdę chcesz - próbuj dalej Kategoria:Piosenki z filmu DTV Rock, Rhythm & Blues